Fields
by The Monster Within
Summary: 'Field, my field, My wide field. The heroes ride over the field, Heroes of the past. The wind disperses your brave songs, Across the green field. Field, my field, has seen so much misfortune. It was drenched in blood, The blood of the past.'
1. Field, My field

_**Field, my field,**_

* * *

She never coined him as the type to father a child, or even the type to take _care_ of a child. And yet, these he was on her doorstep with a very feminine-looking boy, no more than five or six years old. _In the rain. _During a _thunderstorm_, of all things. He looked worse for wear, blooded stained and ragged. The boy was shivering, sneezing, had a runny nose. Poor thing looked so pathetic, but, still smiled at her in a rather meek way. The boy, too, was also blood stained, though it was mostly on his little face and a few spots on his clothes. Normally, she would have taunted the man about coming to her for help, much like he had a few times in the past. The last time he had a tall, blue-skinned man with him. A fellow swordsman. But, this was not a normal time.

"He's sick," The man said, "Use one of your herbal remedies, tonics. Whatever the hell it is! And be quick about it, woman!"

Yes. Zabuza Momochi was not a man one would mark down as 'father material'. But, looking at her old comrade, since friend was out of the question. Their relationship (if one would call it that) was more a comradeship, and seeing the concern that was hidden to an untrained eye, made Nagini review that opinion as she ushered the two males inside and gave them the left-over stew from earlier that tonight to fill their stomachs, scolding Zabuza the entire time and coldly getting told off in return.

* * *

**Something that's been swimming around in my head for a while. This is going to be multi-chaptered (around 15 or so) and mostly from the point of view of an OC (Nagini) and a few sights from Zabuza and Haku, maybe Mister Sharky too. **

**This song that I do suggest listening to is 'Polyushko-Pole' by Origa.**


	2. My Wide Field

_**My wide field.**_

* * *

She learned that the boy's name was Haku, and that he came from the north of Kiri, where snow was a near constant thing. Snow. It's was something that she has only seen twice, and she was still curious about it. She discussed, rather asked, what it was like to live where it snowed all the time and he answered. Haku, in turn, questioned her about the ink dots and patterns the adorned her skin and how she knew Zabuza, though she dodged the latter question and happily chirped about how the inking process was done for the former. This was when she was treating him for the cold the poor boy had caught, which took a little over three days to cure.

Over those three days, she gave Haku his medicine, scolded Zabuza, got told off by Zabuza, scolded again, got told off again, treated the man's wounds, scolded and got told off, and finally coaxed what happened out of the ANBU-ranked shinobi. Apparently, they, being Zabuza and Haku, had met a group of rouge-nin, who had a grudge against the Land of Water and attacked. She scoffed and shook her head at this. The rouge-nin were killed, but, not without wounding Zabuza in the process. Later, as the two put distance between themselves and the corpses, Haku become ill. And thus, how the two ended up on her doorstep nearly four nights ago.

_("So, that explains why you two were so damn bloody. Well, more on your part Zabuza than the kid's. He only had a runny nose and was shivering." "Shut up, you damned woman! I need you to heal, not appraise!")_

However, what she did not expect was two numbskulls, who idolized Zabuza, to break down her door. That had not gone over very well...

Nagini was sure that Iwa could hear her as she gave a few choice(un-repeatable) words to the two idiots. And by that, they faced the blonde woman's temper. Her extreme temper. Poor Haku stared at her wide eyed, while Zabuza didn't react, having seen this sort of thing before.

* * *

**This was more lighthearted than I had intended. **


	3. The Heroes Ride of the Field

**_The heroes ride over the field,_**

* * *

Long ago, Kirigakure was founded by the First Mizukage - a man named Arashi Umebayashi. He brought together the many tribes and clans of the main island. However, this did not stop the internal squabbling and grudges that had formed from the battles of the earlier years. The Mizukage was able to keep the internal peace during the First Shinobi War, and the eleven years after it had ended, between these tribes and clans. His assassination by a rouge-nin was a devastating blow to the country, but it recovered.

The resulting power-struggle lasted for several years after his successor; the Second Mizukage, a man from the prominent Hōzuki clan, took office at the age of twenty-nine. He, too, was able to keep the peace, though not as well of his predecessor.

There were many attempts on this man's life, none were successful. At least five of these attempts originated from the Iwa, the land that his rival lived. His reign lasted for nearly eight years, and ended when he and his rival, Mū - who was by this time, was the Second Tsuchikage- confronted and killed each other.

Over a year after this, the Second Shinobi War broke out between Konoha, Suna, Iwa, and the small country of Ame - the Land of Rain. Kirigakure stayed out of this war and watched from the sidelines.

* * *

_"Then, what happened?" The boy asked her, with a curious tilt of his head. Zabuza never told him the history of the Mist village._

_The blonde woman smiled sweetly and said, "That's enough for tonight, dear. Mr. Grumpy-Cloth will maim me if you don't go to sleep soon~" _

_She gave the boy a small kiss on the head, noting the slight chill that refused to live after the cold ended, and left the room to discuss something with the swords-man staying in her home. _

_'I still do not know how she knows Zabuza-sama..' _

* * *

**A/N: **

**This took longer than I had expected. / It WAS supposed to be from Haku's POV, but he was being a pain and I decided to bring the self-made 'Kiri History' up from later chapters. **

**One would think that it would be Zabuza who'd be difficult to write for, huh?**


End file.
